<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Friends by hxrdchxll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732292">Just Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxrdchxll/pseuds/hxrdchxll'>hxrdchxll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Julie is a Better Friend, Kelley is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxrdchxll/pseuds/hxrdchxll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen has always loved Tobin and Tobin is too oblivious to realize until they kiss. Everything is really awkward, they figure it out and try but will it last?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surface Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck, Tobin? It’s been 2 weeks since the kiss, just call her back once.” Kelley yelled, feeling as if she’s on her last straw with Tobin.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m scared. What if it was just a drunk mistake? I really like Christen and this could mess that all up.” Tobin said as she sat down on her gray suede couch, sat her feet upon her wooden coffee table.</p><p>“Oh, sweet Tobin, oblivious as always.” Kelley says in almost sweet relief.</p><p>“Christen loves you, she has always loved you. Since she met you in your showroom two and ½ years ago. You just never realized…” Kelley trailed off as she walked around the kitchen.</p><p>“Wait, are you serious? Why didn’t you tell me? You knew I liked her, you didn’t tell me? Oh, my god! I have to talk to her!” Tobin strikes up like a lightning bolt towards her bedroom.</p><p>“You’re welcome! Now call your girl.” Kelley sings as she skips out of Tobin’s appointment.</p><p>***</p><p>Christen has been sitting in her car for 30 minutes now, still can’t find the courage to go into Tobin’s apartment building. When she gets a text,</p><p>{tobin}~ we need to talk, can we meet up soon?</p><p>She doesn’t know if it’s the Red Bull from this morning or the text from Tobin, but She grabs her phone and makes her way to the door as fast as she can without slipping on the wet Portland sidewalk.</p><p>She’s standing at Tobin’s door now. She’s not sure how she got there, but here she is and now she can’t move. She takes a deep breathe, probably her 6th deep breathe in the last 10 minutes. She finally finds it in herself to knock on the door. Before she knows it Tobin is standing in front of her staring her in the eyes. Both of them look like lost children on a New York subway.</p><p>“I-I didn’t expect you...um-come inside, please.”</p><p>“Um- yeah, of course, yeah.” Christen almost stumbles into the apartment. It looks exactly the same as before, her shoes still lined up next to the door, her TarHeels sweatshirt flung across the back of her couch, the air smells like her shampoo, lavender.</p><p>Christen turns around, but before she can say anything Tobin’s lips are on hers. She panics for a second, then she realizes Tobin is kissing her. She immediately feels Tobin’s hands on her waist, the way her lips feel so soft against hers. Tobin pulls away reluctantly as Christen’s lips chase after hers, “I just really wanted to do that.” Tobin whispers as she rests her forehead against Christen’s.</p><p>“I’m glad you did,” Christen says as she kisses Tobin again, more purposely this time. Her tongue softly swipes Tobin’s lips, Tobin part her lips as she moans into the kiss. Tobin, hold Christen’s waist with more meaning than before. Tobin moves her lips to Christen’s jaw, leaving feather-light kisses as she moves down towards her neck. Tobin so caught up in the kiss she can’t even remember what had happened between them in the first place. Until she realizes that they need to talk, so she steps away from Christen to catch her breath. Christen almost whines from the loss of contact.</p><p>“Why-Why’d you stop?” Christen says in between her heavy breaths.</p><p>“We have to talk about this, I really love you Christen and I know it seems like a lot right now. I didn’t even know if you really liked me more untils now and now I don’t know if I could just quite live without you. Christen...I can’t let this go on without telling you and I sure as hell won’t sleep with you until I get a real date out of you.” Tobin chuckles at her last few words and Christen laughs along. Christen then takes a step, closing the space created between them by Tobin minutes before.</p><p>“Tobin, I’ve loved you since the first time you took my breath away. I loved you in so many ways, physically, emotionally, mentally, and hell even spiritually. I knew even if you didn’t love me back, I had an amazing friend in you. And if that’s your way of asking me on a date then, yes.” Christen said with a smile, that Tobin swore could cure evil. All Tobin could do was kiss her in this moment, so she did. She kissed Christen with more passion than she knew she had, pushing Christen to the back of her couch and sat her on top of it.</p><p>Christen kissed back with just as much passion, slipping her tongue into Tobin’s moaning as Tobin softly sucked her tongue. Tobin moves to her bottom lip and kisses it gently, spurring Christen on as she softly pulls on Tobin’s top lip before they stop to catch their breath. Tobin catching her breathe before saying,</p><p>“I’m goin’ to suggest stopping now before I can’t help myself.” Tobin says looking up and down at Christen.</p><p>“For now let's just watch TV and cuddle up on the couch, whaddya' say?” Tobin asks, Christen leaving one last kiss on her lips before saying,</p><p>“Mmm, sound great.” She slips out of Tobin’s grip, grabbing Tobin’s hand on her way to the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Might Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobin gets her shit together and goes on the date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been 1 day since Tobin has asked Christen on a date and she can’t seem to think about anything other than Christen. She doesn’t know if it’s because they haven’t stopped texting since or because she’s just so infatuated with her. Being honest it’s probably both. She barely even pays attention at work anymore, she just spends her time in her office is the back texting Christen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>{Christen}~ Shouldn’t you be working not texting me? </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>{tobin}~ i should but i much rather talk to you. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tobin hears a knock on her office door, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, come on in!” She shouts figuring it’s Kelley coming in, so she continues her conversation with Christen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Tobin, I don’t know where you want me to put the new pictures, and Kelley is waiting for you in the showroom again.” Ali says as she walks into Tobin’s office, startling Tobin out of her dreamy trance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you scared me Ali. I thought</span>
  <em>
    <span> you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were Kelley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, funny. Kelley would never knock and you know that Tobs.” Ali says in a nonchalant manner, while walking towards Tobin’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still need to know where to put these pictures though, Tobin. Before you say it, the closet in the back is full.” Ali continues holding up the collection of photos. Tobin only answers when she’s half way out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, put that beside my desk I’ll put them up after we close.” Ali lets out a fatigued sigh before setting the pictures against Tobin’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kel, wassup?” Tobin sings as Kelley comes in sight. Giving Kelley a hug as she reaches her before Kelley pushes her off giving her a suspicious look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to guess you talked to Christen and everything went well or you really hit your head hard this time.” Kelley says inquisitively while grabbing Tobin’s head to search for the cause of this blissful attitude. Tobin snatches her head away while saying,</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, everything is great with Christen and we’re going on a date tonight.” Tobin states pridefully, while leaning her shoulder on the nearest wall. Kelley giggles before responding, </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explains why I didn’t get another S.O.S. text from you,” causing Tobin to playfully nudge Kelley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s 5:00pm and Tobin’s picking Christen up at 7. Christen has found herself staring blankly at her assortment of outfits, with Julie sitting in her living room waiting for her to at least try on an outfit. All Christen can think is,</span>
  <em>
    <span> what if I get uncomfortable? What if Tobin doesn’t like it? What if it’s too revealing? What is Tobin wearing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anxiety building up in Christen driving her out of the room screaming, </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do it, I can’t do it Julie! I’m losing mind!” groaning the last words. Julie lifting from the couch towards Christen and grabbing her hands before taking a deep breathe before saying,</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Christen, I knew this would happen and that’s why I know exactly what you should wear.” She begins to lead Christen back into her bedroom, leading her to mumble, </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ…” at the array of clothes stretched across the room. She sits Christen on the bed and walks to the pile of clothes closest to her closet picking up a Tiffany Blue dress decorated with light pink cherry blossoms, magnolias, and sweet pea flowers. Julie takes the dress laying on the foot of the bed and turning around to find the white suede loafers that she spotted earlier, placing them below the dress on the floor. She smiles at the simplicity of it all before looking at Christen, who looks at her with an identical look to her own. Julie finally breaks the silence and says,</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes just go simple Chris. Tobin loves you not your clothes and you look beautiful in everything. Now, put this on before Tobin gets here, I’ll clean up the mess you made when you leave.”  Christen is hit with a wave of relief and confidence by her friend’s words. She grabs the dress and walka to the bathroom turning around to say,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks JJ.” She closes the door behind her with a sense of alleviation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobin’s been sitting outside Christen’s duplex since 6:50, it is currently 7:01 and she doesn’t know if she should get out of the car yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s cool to be late, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her inner teenager peers through the blinds at this moment. She finally breaks away from her anxiety stricken trance forcing herself to get out the car. She grabs the bouquet of flowers before she makes her way to the door knocking twice. Christen opens the door and almost knocks Tobin out as she realizes just how beautiful Christen is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christen, you look great! I- just wow.” Tobin says in awe, causing a blush to flood through Christen’s body covering her cheeks. All Christen can do is giggle, feeling as if that is all she can do if Tobin keeps complimenting her like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like she doesn’t get compliments, it’s just the way Tobin looks at her when she does it. Like she is the person within a million miles and it leaves Christen speechless every time. Christen’s train of thought breaks when  she sees the flowers by Tobin’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I brought these for you.” Tobin says handing Christen the flowers, Tobin blushing when their fingers brush each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, they smell great, thank you.” Christen hums as she sniffs the flowers. She moves to the side letting Tobin in so she can put the flowers in a vase. Luckily, she has way to many vases in her house. Taking Tobin’s hand afterward and leading her out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they get to the car Tobin jogs in front of Christen to open her door,</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here ya’ go, m’lady,” Tobin jokingly adds. Christen having a quick remark as well,  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, who said chivalry is dead.” She enters the car and nods, giving Tobin the okay to close the door. Tobin rushes to the driver's seat, sitting down and say,</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go beautiful.” Still wondering how it’s possible for Christen to love her, as she starts the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive Tobin hands her keys to the valet, and takes a hold of Christen’s hand bringing it up to her mouth leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit down and they start a conversation seamlessly, as usual. Tobin remembering  how easy  it has always been to talk to Christen, one of things she loves the most about Christen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never told my father who actually broke the vase, I just let him keep thinking it was Terry.” Christen says, finishing her story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have I never heard that story after knowing you this long?” Tobin says through her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know it’s my favorite story.”Christen responds while taking a sip of her wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I never realized you like me until you Kelley told me the day you showed up at my house?” Tobin says in pure disbelief at how Christen was here with her, still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. You're more oblivious than a 2 year old at times, Tobs. I’m honestly confused you weren’t still confused when  Kelley told you, because I was very obvious.” Taunting Tobin with the last part, making Tobin roll her eyes. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought you were like that.” Tobin discloses trying to recover from Christen’s comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because I kiss all my friends when I’m drunk.” Christen states, generating a blush across Tobins cheek as she eats a piece of broccoli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, were here.” Tobin states arriving in Christen’s driveway, placing her hand on Christen's covered thigh.  Christen turns to Tobin placing her own hand on Tobin’s jaw leaning in slightly, Tobin reciprocates closing the remainder of space. They kiss for the second time this, but the other kiss was nothing compared to this. Christen starts kissing up the underside of Tobin’s jaw, provoking Tobin to move her hand to the back of Christen’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go inside,” Christen mumbles as her lips reach Tobin’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I definitely agree,” Tobin responds before making it toward the door with Christen. Placing her hands on Christen’s hips and nipping at her neck as Christen fumbles to open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobin, I don’t know if I can open the door with you kissing me like this.” Christen playfully whines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, you should hurry up, because I’m not stopping.” Tobin retorts, admiring the mark she has created on Christen's lower neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm shooting blanks right now, so it took me 3 days to write this. It not my best work but let me know what you think. Also, if/when i do the next chapter i dont know if i should finish where i left off or go to the morning after so...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Til' Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some light stuff, some fluff, light smut. Nothing serious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They finally get inside, Tobin has Christen against the door kissing her neck once again.  “Bedroom,” is all Christen can get out before she’s lost in Tobin again. </p><p>Tobin pulls Christen to the bedroom, while Christen moves her hands up Tobin’s sides, removing her shirt. Christen leaving the shirt on the floor, as Tobin picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. </p><p>Tobin enters the room placing Christen on top of the comforter. She hastily works Christen’s clothes off, splaying them across the room. Kissing down her torso until she reaches the waistband of her lace panties, leaving one last kiss upon her waistband before kissing Christen while sitting her up. Tobin works off her bra, sliding it down her arms. </p><p>Christen’s breath hitches as Tobin attaches her lips to Christen’s nipple. Tobin chuckles against the younger girl’s breast at her reaction, until she goes to continue to push Christen down and works her way down the valley of her lover's breasts.</p><p>“Tobin?” Christen exhales grabbing Tobin’s attention, Tobin lifts her eyes to look at the green-eyed woman, “Yes, darling.” Tobin responds with only adoration in her face, making every doubt Christen had about this evaporate from her mind. </p><p>“I love you,” is all Christen says, Tobin mumbling the words back to her as she gently kisses up her thigh.  As much as Christen wants to cherish this moment, she wants Tobin more and she can’t exactly think straight with Tobin teasing her like this.  </p><p>Tobin, not even thrown by Christen’s word, realizes she’s never felt this much love for anybody but Christen. The thought only encourages her to continue. Finally grabbing panties to fully remove them after what felt like an hour to Christen, which in reality couldn’t have been more than 2 minutes. </p><p>Tobin looks up to confirm that Christen is still a hundred percent with this. Her questioning look is met with a nod and smile from Christen, who begins to guide Tobin’s head to where she needed it most.</p><p>***</p><p>Tobin wakes up first after a long night with Christen, fully aware of the beautiful woman in her arm, not exactly remember when  the fell asleep last night. </p><p>Tobin opens her eyes to see Christen’s head upon her bare chest with her long, dark, golden brown hair splayed across her arm that is wrapped around Christen. </p><p>Tobin is about 99.9999% sure she could stay here all day and just watch Christen’s peaceful slumber. The only thing to obstruct her from this is her grumbling stomach, that she is sure if not tamed soon will wake the entire neighborhood. </p><p>Tobin works to gently remove from the bed, without waking Christen barely making it. Christen stirs slightly, groaning, causing Tobin to halt her actions. After Tobin is sure she didn’t disturb the woman in the bed, she walks to the foot of the bed to try and find her boxers which she discovers were actually hanging by the waistband to the metal bed post, Tobin gently giggling at the coincidence of it landing there when Christen had thrown them behind her last night. Then going to find a t-shirt to wear.</p><p>Tobin makes it to the kitchen and finds the Bisquick™ and chocolate chips so she can make chocolate chip waffles like they did when she used to stay over. </p><p>Christen wakes noticing she is alone in the bed, but she knows Tobin isn’t gone due to the familiar aroma ruminating through the house. Christen gets out of bed, realizing she might need some clothes unless she wants Mr. Mccoy  next door getting a clear view of her ass. She goes to her drawer to grab an old shirt and notice one of Tobin’s old Tar-heel shirts that had been there for weeks. She can’t stop herself from putting the white and blue shirt on, soon realizing it strangely still smells like Tobin. </p><p>Christen walks out to see Tobin standing at her kitchen island preparing two plates. Christen walks up behind Tobin, sliding her arms around her waist. As soon as her arms settle against the fabric of Tobin’s shirt she feels Tobin’s  muscles tense out of fear causing Christen to place her hands on the older woman’s abdomen, kissing her neck to calm her back down. </p><p>“How did you sleep, Chris? Oh, and I made waffles for us.” Tobin says, turning her head to kiss the woman behind her. “Pretty good considering I only got about 4 hours of sleep.” Christen says, seeing the oven clock reading, 9:17. Tobin blushing as the memories of the night return to her again, Christen sees her and softly chuckles. <br/>“Also, thank you for the waffles, babe.”Christen adds, as she steps back to sit on the island by Tobin. </p><p>Tobin, pulling herself out of her waffle decorating to look at Christen. “You wanna’ eat this on the couch or at the table?” Tobin asks with a smile as she motions to the plates. “umm...Fuck it! Let’s go to the couch!” Christen says, throwing her ‘only eat at the table’ rule to the window. Tobin's face lighting up at Christen’s excitement, she grabs the girl’s cheeks giving her a  passionate kiss saying, “You're so amazing,” before grabbing the plates and putting them on the coffee table.  </p><p>Tobin goes back to Christen who is still contently sitting on the island, she opens her mouth to say something is cut off by Christen kissing her with more intention than before, when Tobin moves to Christen’s jaw moving her hand up Christen’s bare thighs.  When Tobin’s hands reach Christen’s ass, she notices the lack of undergarment, moving her hand to cup Christen’s already soaked core.  Causing Christen to gasp, saying “Tobs, the food is getting-,” Christen is cut off this time by Tobin’s fingers entering her. </p><p>Tobin only responds with, “I want something else to eat right now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took me a while to finally write this chapter, but here ya go. Hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hey Stupid, I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobin finally talks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit!” Tobin woke startled, by her alarm and the 5 minutes she had to get to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babbee?!  You gotta stop yelling when you wake up,” The woman beside her said. Tobin has been having the same dream about Christen since she heard about the engagement. She thought that somehow it would make her get over Christen, and realize that they wouldn’t work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, shit sorry, Shirley.” Tobin apologized while moving to get out of bed, leaning to kiss Shirley's forehead before getting up. “Love you, but I need to get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm…” Shirley hummed back to Tobin, Tobin grabbed her closest t-shirt and slid on some joggers before grabbing her phone and wallet to exit the door. Deep down she knew she could never get over her. Especially if things kept going at their current rate, with the makeout sessions in the back of Roy’s bar. She and Christen were connected but it honestly just wasn’t something either of them could handle, love.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christen you have to pick a dress, you can’t just wear one of your sundresses.” Terry told her again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could if I was marrying the right person,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought again. She missed Tobin, her voice, her lips, her hand, her scent, her everything. She wanted nothing more than Tobin to be the one sitting in her home everyday, but she couldn’t afford what it cost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could buy a twenty-thousand dollar dress, five-thousand dollar venue, 500 tulips, clam chowder and shrimp cocktail, a custom wedding cake, and every-fucking-thing else except the one thing she needed. “Christen your phone’s ringing! Oh, and I really hate your ringtone, it's like auditory torture.” Christen hadn’t heard that ringtone in months, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m getting it Ter!” Christen sayrushing to pick up her phone. Answering timidly,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, y-you called?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah that’s kinda how phones work Chris.” Tobin replied following her comment with a chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God her laugh, yep I miss her laugh the most.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile, why’d you call now?” Christen asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk, like now. Can we meet in the old spot, Ray’s?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Tob. now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, see ya in 10.” Tobin hung up not even giving Christen a chance to think about it or change her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobin’s not sure how long she’s been sitting in the booth, but for some reason she can’t bring herself to leave. As the memories of the nights her and Christen spent there talking, laughing, kissing. A place where she could forget the ache of the world, and avoid her ever fading love for Shirley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days like this made her wonder if walking away so long ago and dodging every chance at a relationship with Christen was the right thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobin?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it wasn’t the right thing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she heard her voice again, everytime feeling like the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christen, you came?” Tobin was genuinely surprised even though she asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s happily engaged - almost married - to another man. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Tobin. Remember, I told you ‘no matter what, you call and I’ll come.’  Nothing will change that, NO ONE will change that.” Christen knew that it was a promise she could keep out of all the ones she had made. She broke a lot of promises to Tobin and Tobin repaid her with more broken promises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christen, why are you marrying him?” Christen didn’t know why Tobin called her, but she didn’t expect this. She couldn’t answer that question, she didn’t know the answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly…,” Tobin finally made eye contact since she asked the question, she nods, “I don’t know. Maybe because he’s safe, no risks, no danger. He doesn’t make my world like you do, he doesn’t make me feel this fountain of love like you do. I’m scared that one day you’ll get tired of me and then my high will crash… and I don’t know if I can survive that again.” Christen chokes out the last few words as her eyes filled with tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christen, I won’t get tired of you. I could see you everyday and every time would be new. I want us to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘high’ forever, ‘cause I know without you I’ll always be crashing.” Tobin says, “I had a dream last night, well, not a dream, a flashback to when we were happy and spent everyday together.” Tobin could see Christen remember those times, just like she did. Just like they were still there, holding each other laughing and smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tobin, I’m sorry. I couldn’t be what you needed then but it wasn’t ‘cause I didn’t love you, I just wasn’t ready.” Tobin couldn’t think all she wanted to do is fix this, so she did what she knew would fix all of this, kissed her. She kissed her and nothing felt more right than that feeling in that very moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” Tobin whispered against Christens lips. “God, come with me, Chris.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where Tobin, you have Shirley at home and Eli doesn’t work today, so he’s-” Christen was cut off by Tobin kissing her again, this time with more purpose and intent. Biting Christen’s lip before slowly pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My studio, you remember my studio, right.” Christen only nodded before following Tobin to her car. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to change it a little, I don't know felt a little mischievous. <br/>Anyway, tell me what you think, oh and ENJOY!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>